


The Gift of Acceptance

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-21
Updated: 2004-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus teaches Tonks a lesson in acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Acceptance

She kept waiting for Remus to ask. Eventually, every man did. Longer hair, bigger breasts, blonde, brunette, redhead. Remus had never asked, but deep down, she knew he must want to. After all, why settle for plain old Tonks when he could have exactly what he desired?

The clock chimed midnight at Grimmauld Place and Tonks murmured, "Happy Christmas," to the man lying beside her. She gestured toward her nude body. "As a gift, I'll change anything you want, just for you."

Remus smiled softly. "You already have changed."

Puzzled, she glanced down at herself. "How?"

" _Accio_ mirror," he called. A large hand mirror flew across her bedroom and into his grasp.

He tilted the mirror as Tonks examined her reflection. Same hair, same face, same body. She blinked at him, uncertain.

"You see? That's the only change I want," Remus said. His fingers ran through her hair, brushed her lips and slipped down her body, making her gasp.

Then — an epiphany — she understood. Her hair tousled by _his_ hands, her lips swollen from _his_ kisses, her body flushed and aching in arousal for _him_.

"That's the only change I need," he whispered.

Finally, she began to believe.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for Hawklaw for the LiveJournal community hp_crimbo for her prompt "I'm a huge fan of the fluffy smut. Happy is good since it's Christmas. Would prefer something Minerva or Tonks centric."


End file.
